


Let's Rob a Bank!

by ChibiTabatha



Category: Rhett & Link, Smosh
Genre: First Kiss, Hot sauce, M/M, bros being bros, buff bois being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Set after Scoville Striker.Josh convinces Shayne to rob a bank with him.Do they succeed or do they instead crash?





	Let's Rob a Bank!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pintsizedrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsizedrogue/gifts).

> I am the captain of my own ship, motherfuckers. Toot-toot!
> 
> Welcome to soft bois! Dedicated to my pal pintsizedrogue because she really wanted these soft bros and I delivered!

__ "Let's rob a bank!" Josh was pumped from the adrenaline pumping through his body.  
  
"You sure we should try this?" Shayne's hands were shaking as they sat in Josh's pick up truck. The jar of Mega Death hot sauce sat in the cup holder innocuously.  
  
"Yeah man, you said you would never feel this strong again. So let's do this," Josh held out the jar of Matouk's Trinidad Scorpion Pepper sauce to the shorter blond man.  
  
Shayne wrapped his fingers around the bottle, examining the label, "How much of this did you have?"  
  
The taller man shrugged, "I dunno, took a sip."  
  
The blue-eyed man looked towards the driver, "I don't know if we can do this." He placed the bottle in the adjacent cup holder, the two jars clinking in the quiet of the car. His eyes flicking back to his shaking hands, "I can't stop shaking."  
  
Large warm hands took his in their grip, "If you don't want to do this, we can just head out. We weren't actually going to rob a bank. Especially not without ski masks or in clothes we could easily be recognized in." Josh's hands pulled back to motion to his GMM shirt.  
  
Dark green eyes stared long and hard at the buffer man, "Let's just head to the gym, burn off some of the adrenaline, and then head out. Does that sound like a better plan?"  
  
Shayne looked up over the dashboard, out the windshield, contemplating the offer. "Can we just head out? I think I'm crashing," he pressed his palms against his thighs to try and still the tremble.  
  
"Alright. I think I've got some leftover ice cream in the 'mythical' freezer," Josh settled back into his seat before getting the vehicle moving again. Pulling smoothly into traffic, Josh headed back towards the studio.  
  
"I think the kitchen is the one part of the studio that legitimately scares me. You never know what's going on in there. Air-frying a shoe," Shayne shook his head a soft smile on his face.  
  
Josh laughed, "It could be worse, you could be the one having to eat some of the stuff coming out of the kitchen."  
  
Shayne smiled, pushing his hat to sit on his head more comfortably. "I don't pity you or your test subjects. You're like a mad scientist in there."  
  
Josh chuckled, "At least I get to have fun while doing it."  
  
They quieted down as the rest of the world rolled by, the shaking in his hands was starting to simmer down, but he began to fidget to keep his hands busy.  
  
Josh also seemed to be coming down from his hot sauce high, his knuckles white on the steering wheel where the chef was trying to calm his own shaking phalanges.  
  
"Almost there," the chef muttered into the cabin of the truck, almost to reassure both men of the travel time.  
  
The familiar brick of the studio greeted both men as the truck pulled into one of the many free spaces. Shayne was the first out of the cab of the truck, punching in the code of the building as Josh trailed behind him.  
  
The cool recycled air of the building caused goosebumps to erupt all over his exposed skin. Josh brushed past him leading the way towards the kitchen.  
  
The two men were dead silent in the mostly empty building. He could hear a few late workers typing as they passed by a few open office doors. Shayne pulled up a stool to the table set in the middle of the kitchen while Josh rifled through the freezer.  
  
"A-ha!" Josh emerged from the freezer with the pint of Kruger's ice cream from earlier in the day.  
  
The chef slid the container towards the shorter man while fetching spoons for them to use.  
  
Josh held one of the utensils out to Shayne, his hand trembling slightly. The buff man placed one of his hands over the other man's tentatively, "You okay?"  
  
The spoon clattered to the ground and Josh leaned into Shayne's arms heavily. A soft whimpered, "No," escaping the taller man.  
  
Shayne wrapped his arms around the shaking shoulders of his friend. He shushed the soft cries, rubbing a hand up and down the chef's curved spine, while the bespectacled man clutched at his green shirt. The frames of Josh's glasses biting into his shoulder was painful, but he didn't adjust the man in his hold.  
  
Finally the taller man's shoulders began to slow, and the actor let the chef pull away. Josh wiped furiously at his eyes, pushing his frames out of the way. "Sorry, Shayne," his voice was still watery.  
  
"Hey, it's alright, Josh," the blue-eyed man brushed at the tear tracks under deep green eyes.  
  
"I should have just gone home, I'm sorry for breaking down like this. This is so uncool," despite the self-depreciating words, Josh nuzzled into Shayne's palm.  
  
"We're cool. You're cool," the buff man pulled the taller man back against his chest.  
  
"We're letting the ice cream melt..." Josh's voice was soft.  
  
"We only have one spoon. That you rubbed all over my shirt."  
  
"I double dipped all the sauces today during filming," Josh admitted.  
  
"I know, it wasn't that bad. Not as weird as you drinking hot sauce," Shayne pressed his chuckle into Josh's shoulder.  
  
Josh shifted slightly, "I said it would get weird after, didn't I?"  
  
Shayne hummed noncommittally, "We drove out to rob a bank Josh. That's pretty weird."  
  
The other spoon clattered to the floor, the sound echoing in the kitchen. Josh leaned back, his fingertips digging into Shayne's large biceps. "It's gonna get weirder."  
  
The shorter man frowned slightly, "How could it get weirder than parking in front of a bank with two bottles of hot sauce in the cup holders?"  
  
Josh huffed out a sigh, then he was pressing towards Shayne, his mouth pressing to the corner of the shorter man's mouth. "Okay?" the chef's voice was soft, his lips whispering against the corner of Shayne's lips.  
  
The blue-eyed man turned pressing his lips fully against the chef's. "Weird, but okay."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, let me know. I may write more in the future. Who knows. If you write this, Tell me. This is my new ship and I love it.
> 
> Scream at me on[tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
